Stand Inside Your Love
by FATUA
Summary: AU/ Lo único que te prometo es que nadie que no sea yo te lastimará.  hichigoxrukiaxichigo. Para Bleach&grunge.


Buen día, o tarde, o noche, lo cierto es que tiene mucho que no escribo, falta de tiempo, de creatividad y sobre exceso de neurosis. Este es una historia para la saga de Bleach and grunge la canción original es _Stand Inside your love_ de los Smashing Pumpkins, y gracias ha esta historia eh sacado el socio pata que llevo dentro…

Bueno está historia está dedicada mon cherri, por ser una de las personas que más quiero y ser un gran amigo en esta época difícil, te prometo que un día de estos volveremos a robar vino para beber cerca del lago. Para ti Klan.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite.

Violencia, mal lenguaje e intento de violación. Lo que quiere decir no es una historia "bonita", aunque la mitad del fandom ichiruki piense que es romántica una violación.

Sin más que decir les presento:

* * *

><p><strong>Stand inside your Love<strong>

El juega ajedrez todas las tardes, llega a la 1 o a las 6, dependiendo el día pero siempre llega, con sus pantalones rotos y sus botas, cargando una mochila desgastada. Se sienta en frente del viejo o del joven y lo único que saca es una pieza, es una reina, esta mancha y desgastada, nunca la toca, solo la tiene ahí en el tablero, la mayor parte te pregunta ¿Por qué no piensa en utilizarla? Aun cuando este perdiendo es la reina dice. Mientras espera su turno por jugar saca un tabaco y balancea la pieza entre sus manos.

Los viejos piensan que es un joven extraño y no solo por su apariencia si no por su particular gusto por el ajedrez en la tardes y por su extraña puntualidad.

Ah mejorado con los años.

Ella lo ve desde su ventana. A la una sale de casa y por un momento cruzan las miradas, ella voltea como si no se conocieran los lunes, los miércoles y viernes llega casa a las 6 y se cambia para ir a su trabajo en la tienda. Y se vuelven a mirar, a veces se detiene frente al parque los viejos la ven y la saludan galantemente .

Buena Tarde, Buena Noche le dicen, ella esboza una media sonrisa y sigue su camino por la calle.

La gente del parque se hace historias sobre ellos pero ninguno de ellos puede imaginar cual es la verdadera.

Su historia se remonta a los orígenes del mundo, a los celos, al amor y al odio.

Él tiene un hermano, un hermano mellizo , él es como si fuera su negativo, porque su cabello es rubio casi blanco, su piel es casi transparente es una extraña condición él es el único albino en su familia. Su hermano tiene el cabello castaño casi naranja y la piel es bronceada , su hermano es mayor que él por minutos pero para él han parecido años, siempre que diciendo que hacer, siempre criticando y siempre malhumorado pero contento. Él no sonríe, él se burla de los demás, su hermano aparenta. Y a él no le importa. Él siente que es el bíblico Cain y ella es un rayo de Luz.

Él la ama, y ella lo sabe nunca se lo ha dicho directamente y no es porque no quiera ni porque tenga miedo, es porque no puede. Porque él vio sus ojos esa noche y eso es lo único a lo que él le teme que ella lo ignore, que le tema; no le tiene miedo a sus gritos, a sus golpes ni al mundo. Tienen miedo a que ella desaparezca de su vida. Tiene miedo que algún día cuando llegue al parque no salga de su casa, y no salga al día siguiente ni nunca.

No le teme al mundo solo a ella.

Un niño le pregunta y ¿Por qué su pieza esta manchada? Él ríe como loco y lo ve a los ojos y le dice con su voz gutural es sangre y él niño sale corriendo en búsqueda de su madre. La gente que juega con él se ha acostumbrado a sus burlas, a su risa socarrona, a su terquedad y temperamento, los nuevos simplemente le temen ó le huyen. Los viejos se ríen y el ríe con ellos, tiene afinidad con los que han vivido demasiado.

El hombre de lentes oscuros y melena marrón larga se sienta a su lado, él le enseño a jugar, es su familiar mas cercano y juega con él cada domingo.

Él le pregunta como están y no siempre contesta, a veces le dicen esperan por verte.

Te extrañan

Y él vuelve preguntar ¿Abel estará ahí?

El viejo contesta con un esquivo - No lo se, deberías ir a ver por ti mismo-

El hombre hace cara de fastidio, le molesta que se refiera a su hermano como Abel, porque sabe que el se siente Cain. El hombre sabe que no es malo solo se ha empeñado en ser el villano que todos quieren que sea.

Se levanta y tira el tablero, se ha enojado otra vez.

¿Para que lo quiere ver su familiar?

Su hermosa y perfecta familiar. Tiene 2 hermanas pequeñas, como él son mellizas pero ellas no se parecen una es tímida la otra extrovertida pero las dos son buenas al parecer la maldad se la llevo él solo. Tiene un padre medico y un hermano que pronto lo será, él es la paria de la familia, no ha terminado la universidad ni piensa en un trabajo legal. Todo el día pasa en el taller imprime e imprime, a veces los químicos se impregnan en su piel y huele extraño. Cuando alguien nuevo llega al parque no les gusta que se le acerquen dicen que es drogadicto, porque a veces trae los ojos irritados y llenos de sangre, luce fatal pero es porque sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz, son de un color café casi amarillo por eso siempre usa lentes oscuros. Prefiere la oscuridad.

Termina su juego y va por algo para reducir la ansiedad tiene unos meses limpio no quiere recaer, sabe que ella no lo perdonará, ella no perdona la debilidad por eso es fuerte. Por eso se ejercita, por eso pelea. Su naturaleza es esa, recibe una llamada en el teléfono que misteriosamente encontró en su bolsillo, la verdad, es que lo robo; solo así cuando está muy desesperado puede marcar y oír su voz.

Ella sabe que cuando marcan de un número desconocido es él, los primeros días le aterraba, todo él le aterraba. Nunca juzgo que fuera agresivo, vamos en realidad nunca había lastimado a alguien, solo era esa naturaleza retorcida que tenía, para él era un juego asustar, quemar e infringir, pero nunca lastimaba ni usaba toda su fuerza hasta esa noche. Todavía su familia le pregunta ¿Si en verdad no le hizo nada? , sus compañeras de clase piensan que es una idiota, ¿Por qué no levanto cargos? a veces ni ella misma lo sabe es que en verdad no le hizo nada, tal ves ella le había hecho todo.

Ella trabaja en una tienda es dependienta, no tiene la necesidad pero le gusta sentirse útil además la tienda no siempre tiene muchos clientes y si mucha mercancía, su jefe aunque insufrible le da tiempo para leer y hacer su tarea. Ella lo conoce sabe que no se rinde que detesta no ser el centro de atención y sabe que no le gusta decir las cosas de manera fácil, ella tiene un libro debajo del mostrador ese libro tiene una dedicatoria en la primer pagina "tu eres la causa perdida que me niego a abandonar su bandera" Ahora se sentía tan idiota, no supo interpretar esa frase. Nunca supo interpretarlo, porque a pesar de todo siempre pensó que era como su hermano, torpe, escandalazo, incoforme pero transparente. No ha podido quitar el libro el libro de ahí.

Él tiene una naturaleza mas complicada, el puede besar alguien y decir que no siente algo pero al mismo tiempo que era solo porque quería hacerlo. Es brutalmente honesto, por su parte su hermano nunca dice lo que siente y siempre piensa antes de actuar. Su hermano niega y él acepta.

Ella guarda el cambio del señor que está atendiendo en la caja registradora, voltea hacia la calle y se pregunta ¿Vendrá está noche?

Hace unas semanas fue la primea vez que lo vio afuera de la tienda no supo como se entero que hace 2 semanas saliendo del trabajo la habían tratado de asaltar en la calle por la que camina hacia el metro al salir del trabajo, aunque iluminada a media noche resulta peligrosa y aunque ella sabe como defenderse, el día que alguien puso un cuchillo cerca ella se quedo en blanco, todavía no podía superar esa noche.

Hasta su jefe le dice toma un taxi yo lo pago, pero prefiere ahorrar esas monedas para algo importante.

Dan las 11:30 de la noche y él sale de donde este, toma su chamarra y camina por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda, de importaciónes, el tendero un hombre rubio que siempre viste de verde lo ve y le avisa.

Él le advirtió que era peligroso.

Ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido

Cierra la caja, va hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde guarda sus cosas, se pone un ligero cardigan de color azul rey hace que sus ojos destaquen en la noche. Escucha como el tendero habla con su esposa prefiere ignorarlos mientras se suelta el cabello y guarda sus compras.

-¿ Acaso está loca? - pregunta la joven esposa del tendero una morena espectacular, tratando de que ella la escuche y tome conciencia de que se está arriesgando.

-No, solo lo son… jóvenes-, contesta su marido, conoce a los chicos de mucho tiempo atrás, y los quiere.

-¿Y que pasa con Abel?- ella pregunta, el tendero se sorprende, ¿ Has hablado con el padrino de los muchachos?, pregunta mientras se abanica.

-Un poco, sabias que el se autodenomina Cain se empeña tanto en ser el malo-

- ¿Y entonces quien seria ella?- pregunta su marido un poco divertido con la situación.

-¿Eva?

-No eva no- se contesta.

-Ella es más como Lilith, ella ha generado este conflicto-

-¿Cres que ella lo sabe? Él contesta con un tajante no, pero sabe que ella lo imagina y por eso acepta caminar con él y acepta que su hermano valla por ella al metro. Acepta a los dos por igual.

Son complicados esos niños dice la esposa del tendero mientras la observa salir con su bolsa a rayas y su cardigan azul, ella se despide de ambos. Ellos ven pasivos como ella voltea hacia donde él esta sentado y como si se dijeran todo por la mirada él se levanta y comienza a caminar, siguiéndola como una mascota. Una peligrosa.

El tendero los ve alejarse, él caminando por la otra acera, no se puede acercar más de 5 metros una orden judicial se lo impide. Todo fúe por esa noche. Él le había roto el corazón y él tomaría el suyo, ojo por ojo diente por diente. El tendero sabe que él la quiere pero sabe que no puede tenerla que solo la lastimaría esta en su naturaleza ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que decidiera cruzar la calle e ir por ella? Se pregunta todas las noches cuando lo ve sentado en la acera fumando esperando a que ella salga.

La pareja vuelve a hablar -Ella es extraña, debio de haberlo dejado cuando pudo-

-¿Crees que ella lo ame ?-

-Ella ama a los dos, por eso le dolió lo que le hiso a su hermano, por eso no habla con él, pero por eso no se molesta cuando camina cerca de ella y es que lo extraña-

Él la mira caminar, a veces se atrasa para ver su espalda, otras se adelanta para ver su rostro; sus ojos son tan azules y él cae en el mar de su mirada, la admira, la desea, la quiere tanto y le molesta no poder cruzar la calle, sabe que el tendero tiene el teléfono en una mano y en la otra una pistola, y llamará a la policía si se le acerca unos metros, no lo culpa él haría lo mismo por eso lo aprecia.

Ella saca un libro de su bolsa para que él lo vea "Historia de la Locura" de Focualt nada mas apropiado para su caso, él le enseña el libro que esta leyendo " A sangre fria" de Capote, ella detesta a capote voltea la cara indignada y él ser ríe. Una pareja pasa y lo miran, les molesta su risa él sube el volumen hasta que se van y los dejan a ellos dos solos.

Ella no puede quedarse sola con él, ella tiene miedo a hacerlo. Aunque lo extraña, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sabe que le gusta leer y jugar ajedrez aunque no es muy bueno, sabe que detesta a los doctores y que nombra a las personas como piezas de ajedrez, él es un caballo y su hermano es el rey, su padre es un alfil y sus hermanas las torres.

Ambos se detienen en la parada del metro, él entra por una puerta y ella por la otra, así recuerdan cuando se conocieron, fúe el destino, no el destino hizo que conociera a su hermano y por medio de él la conoció. Su perfecto hermano era su mejor amigo en el Instituto ella era su nakama -así le gustaba llamarla- ambos peleaban por todo pero se gustaban siempre lo supo. Por su parte él no iba a su misma escuela debido a que un día pensó en que seria divertido quemar un laboratorio; nadie había entendido que era porque el quería ver el fuego y sentirlo de cerca, nadie entendía porque necesitaba causar caos. Pero todo era porque siempre ha pensado que la verdadera personalidad de las personas sale cuando todo esta mal y no hay momento para mentir.

Un hombre se le acerca. Ella lo esquiva y trata de alejarlo su aliento es alcohólico, el hombre le pide que lo acompañe, él se queda estático lo mira con rabia desea golpearlo hasta verlo sangrar. El hombre se detiene al sentir su mirada y voltea a verlo, corre, su expresión es de un completo loco, ella siente su mirada y voltea pero él termina volteando hacia otra parte. No quiere que lo vea a los ojos.

Bajan al anden, el sonido hueco de un metro pasando retumba a las paredes no hay casi gente, él esta a sus respectiva distancia se recarga en la pared y la ve, ahí parada con sus jeans y sus zapatos bonitos los mismo que traía cuando le pidió que le enseñara a jugar, él acepto. Ellos hablaban cuando su hermano no estaba y se divertían, reían.

Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, sus labios, sus ojos sus manos, soñaba con que algún día su perfecto hermano desaparecería y ella solo lo miraría a él, lo desea tanto , pero sabe que no puede dañarlo, si lo hace ella lo odiaría.

Quiere besarla, todo el tiempo quiere besarle.

Quiere que lo ame.

Quiere ser el único por el que ella viva.

Empieza a cantar, a todo pulmón, la poca gente que hay lo ve extrañada y ella no voltea. Una vieja canción: _You and me.. Just to be._. Ellos la escuchaban en la secundaria,

Ella la tararea era su canción preferida, él conocía todos sus gustos, conocía que amaba el pastel de fresa y que le gustaban los mangas de terror, que no soportaba las películas subtituladas, y que amaba la ensalada de huevo con pepinillos.

El metro se detiene y ambos suben en vagones diferente. Él se recarga en la puerta y ve hacia el otro vagón donde ella esta sentada. Así no se parece en nada a la chica que conoció. Es más alta menos delgada sus formas no son de adolescente, quiere estrujarla y besarla, tomar su cabello ,dormir con ella. Quiere verla dormir a su lado.

Esta tan loco.

Algún día lo volverá hacer. El entiende que su hermano gusta de ella, ¿Como no?, es una reina, es pura, es perfecta pero también sabe que es perfecta para los dos y le molesta.

Algún día se lo dirá, no, sabe que su hermano es muy cobarde además que ya la ha herido. Su rostro se torna en rabia. Él la hirió, no podía perdonarlo por eso él no perdonaría a alguien que la lastimara aunque fuera el mismo. Ambos comparten el mismo miedo a perderla a no poder vivir en un mundo sin ella.

Él entiende a su hermano, entiende el porque no le dice nada ¿Qué tal si lo rechaza? que tal si le dice que no quiere volver a verlo, ellos solo la quieren proteger. Por eso su hermano ignora lo que siente por ella, pero él no puede le quema y no se lo dice porque no puede. Porque ella no quiere escucharlo. Por eso no se acerca, por ella no rompe la restricción no tiene sentido cuando ella no quiere acercarse porque él la había lastimado, no importaba que fuera su familia nadie la podía hacerla llorar.

Ella lo ve desde su asiento, esa cara y esa rabia, sabe que esta pensando en eso, lo quiere superar, pero ¿Como hacerlo? si él todos los días se lo recuerda y lo revive. Nunca supo como se entero como supo lo que había pasado entre su hermano y ella, ese día ellos comían juntos en la cafetería del campus cuando alguien fue a buscarlo le dijo que no tardaría él se levanto rápido como tardo en regresar fue a buscarlos.

Ella lee su historia de la locura mientras pasan las estaciones de reojo lo mira, el separa en frente de ella quiere cambiar de vagon pero no puede, todavía no lo ha perdonado. ÉL todavía deja regalos, no en su casa, no puede acercarse a ella pero si en el parque, en la parada de autobús, es como un niño dando regalos para que lo perdone, ayer mando a uno de los ancianos del parque con unas gardenias. Pero él tampoco le ha regresado eso que es suyo.

Lo ve jugar con la pieza la balancea entre sus dedos la pone en su nariz parece un mimo loco. Ella ríe y su mundo se ilumina.

La reina Blanca, es su pieza.

Un día le susurro al oído tu eres la reina blanca quito la pieza del tablero y la puso en sus manos y las cerro con las suyas, fue el primero momento que sintió su pulso, no tardo en llegar su hermano y le interrogo, nunca los dejaba solos. Que no sabes que es inestable, que esta mal, eres una estupida acercándote a él. Le dijo, ella lo defendió y él quien los espiaba se sintió en el cielo.

-¿Tu que sabes de tu hermano? es la persona mas culta que conozco y ni siquiera sabes que le gusta el ajedrez- grito - Déjame en paz y se levanto del sillón partio por la misma puerta que había llegado, él fue a provocarlo.

-¿Qué es un rey sin autoridad?-

Ella siempre se ha preguntado porque le dice rey, para él es fácil es porque considera a su hermano como un inútil rey que solo sirve par que te digan jake mate .

Ella se recarga en la ventana del vagón que da a su vagón él hace lo mismo, eso es lo más cerca que pueden estar y eso era por el bien de ambos, lo saben.

Llega a su destino, lo anuncia la alarma del tren ella baja primero y después él, como una sombra. Cambia la tonada ahora canta Singing in the rain se siente Alex solo que no tiene drugos, ella es lo mas cercano a un drugo..

Se siente segura, al saber que él esta con ella, peros se siente más segura al saber que su hermano espera por ella. La culpa les ha traído nuevos hábitos.

Ambos salen de la estación, afuera esta su perfecto hermano esperándola. Él los mira de lejos y se queda atrás de un letrero para ocultarse es más de media noche, ella rompe la noche gritando un - estupido- y su hermano voltea y sonrie hace una seña, ella llega hacia donde está le desordena el cabello y ella le da su bolsa para que la cargue ambos caminan hacia el oeste. Ellos viven en el mismo edificio, ellos charlan mientras caminan, él ve como rien y ella golpea su hombro él se toca quejándose del dolor. Ella se de tiene buscan algo en sus bolsillos y por solo un momento ella voltea hacia atrás, hacia el viejo letrero que anuncia la estación, donde él se encuentra, posa sus ojos azules en las pupilas amarillas, se ven por unos segundos y él siente que se cae, sus ojos desvisten su alma y lo hacen vulnerable, sus ojos son como la luz para los mosquitos lo atraen pero los queman, quiere correr hacia ella desea tomarla, estrujarla, besarla, oler su cabello, su piel, su boca, sale de su escondite pero no puede avanzar, su hermano se detiene y voltea a mirar al mismo punto que ella, hacia donde esta él y se esconde. No quiere que lo vea, ella toma su brazo y lo jala hacia donde estaban caminando, a unos pasos ella voltea a mirarlo y le da una media sonrisa.

Es todo. Eso es todo. Grita maldice, golpea y patea todo lo que hay a su lado hasta que un policía lo ve y él corre.

Lo que paso 1 año atrás

-Aléjate de ella- lo empuja contra la pared

-¿Y que vas a hacerme paladín?- lo provoca ¿ Como siempre no debes tener la puta idea de que significa eso?-

-Yo te he visto como la ves, ella no es una de las zorras con las que te acuestas. No te atrevas a tocarla -Lo golpea contra la pared

-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?-

-Esto es una advertencia- lo deja caer y se retira, le da la espalda-

-Gran error hermano, gran error- le dice mientras lo golpea por la espalda y cae al suelo.

-¿Y tu me vas a dar clases de moral? Lo patea en el piso,-¿Ella es tu amiga? pues también es la mía- continua pateando.

-¡ Yo no la tocaría como tú!-se detiene

-¿De que estas hablando?- trata de incorporarse

- ¿Qué?, crees que no se lo que hiciste. Lo que le hiciste a mi reina, la tocaste y la heriste-

-¿Que demonios te pasa? se defiende y lo golpea

-¡De que.. De que te la cogiste y le dijiste que no había pasado nada, que quieres que sean solo amigos, solo amigos!-

-No tienes nada que ver con eso-

-Tú el perfecto-

-Eso es entre ella y yo-

- No hay nada entre ella y tú, no hay nada entre ella y tú- enloquece.

Ella llega, baja por las escaleras

-Hipócrita, hipócrita- grita ha enloquecido -Yo la protejo de ti-

-¿Que le hiciste?,¿ Que le hiciste?-

Él voltea ve sus ojos azules

-Justicia-

-Cállate-corre hacia ellos y él se detiene.

-¡Estas loco, estas mal! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Porque lo hiciste?¡ Eres un gran hijo de puta es tú hermano, es tú hermano!-

Ella lo abofetea su mano roja queda marcada en su piel blanca, él no resiste la toma por el cuello y la alza; es tan ligera y frágil, que seria fácil romper su cuello, seria mas fácil matarla. Nunca ha matado nada.

-Por ti le dice seriamente- comienza a estrujar su garganta.

Ella toma la pieza de ajedrez que guarda en el bolsillo del pantalo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, él la suelta.

-¡Estas enfermo!- Corre al lado de su hermano que yace tirado en un charco de sangre.

- ¡Por ti mi reina!- Grita

Ella voltea atemorizada y él la enviste, la tumba contra el piso, la besa, ella pelea rompe su blusa y empieza a tocarla, rasga su pantalón quiere desnudarla es tan pequeña, esta excitado. Besa su cuello, lo muerde, toma sus labios, ella trata de negárselos y lo muerde, trata de defenderse, la inmoviliza con las manos , lame su cuello saborea piel, es salada. Ella cierra sus ojos está aterrada.

Se detiene.

Ella siente algo, un liquido caliente corriendo por su mejilla abre sus ojos y ve sus pupilas amarillas ve su rostro rasguñado y sangrante, gotas caen son lagrimas mezcladas con sangre, se mezclan con las suyas.

-¿Cuándo seré el único que ames?, ¿Cuándo vivirás por mi? - Toca su rostro con suavidad .

- Yo te amo, yo nunca te tocaría, yo nunca te haría lo que te hizo, yo no soy un puto cobarde cómo él pero, yo soy esto-. La abraza, se deja caer en su cuerpo y se acurruca en su pecho.

Ella esta en shock, no puede moverse, no sabe que decir, no puede pensar, él era su amigo, ella siempre lo protegió, le falta el aire, él pesa el doble y es más grande, se asfixia trata de gritar pero no puede su voz no responde sus extremidades tampoco, él la abraza más fuerte, ella tiene miedo. No quiere morir.

-No quiero morir- él la escucha también escucha el ruido de las sirenas, ve las luces rojas y azules, siente el acero frío en sus muñecas. Y ríe.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, apreciaciones y mentadas se reciben: Pero en especial mi eterna gratitud a mis lectores.<p>

FATUA


End file.
